Forum:2015-08-14 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Has anyone heard anything about when the next novel will come out? Inquiring minds want to know! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:48, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Yup, that's the Castle alright. ----Gsulli7369 (talk) 01:32, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Number 6 on the Evil Overlord List: "I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them." The self-destruct switch should destroy, not delay to give time for a MUHAHAHA! Argadi (talk) 01:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ...wait a minute! I just noticed we are being offered a tidbit or two on Sparky organizational theory. Specifically, minion compensation! Medical benefits are, of course, a given. Can't keep good people in a high risk profession without them. But free haircuts? Free pie? Who knew? Does this cover savory as well as sweet pies? Are Cornish meat pies, Shepard's pie, chicken pot pie, or quiches covered? How about pie-like things? Pierogi, ravioli, Natchitoches meat pies? If so, somebody please send me an application form! --Gsulli7369 (talk) 01:59, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, but don't complain after you get as wide as a barn. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:49, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::And I completely forgot about cake! Obviously it's part of the package.--Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: The cake is a lie. (And so probably is the pie, unless the minion makes it.) Argadi (talk) 17:49, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : But there are drawbacks. Instead of Life Insurance you get Death Assurance. Argadi (talk) 10:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::True, but not the disincentive there that it would be here. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmmkay, in the monitor in panel 2, I think that's the hammer guy. Who's the other guy in the screen? He apparently is with the group that finds Agatha in the last panel, and it seems that Druscus has apparently explained himself to Agatha's entourage, as his new clank body there is not rendered unto a scrapheap by Zeetha and Dimo next to him. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:19, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : It's Pierre Von Stron, the guy whose failed kidnapping attempt started this whole stupid sideplot. As for why Agatha's friends would have him and another Beausoleil clank come along on their rescue attempt... : And on a different note, I'm going to predict that we haven't been told "Monsieur Andouille's" name because it's going to turn out he's related to the Master of Paris. His nephew, maybe, rather than his son --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::You could well be right about Monsieur Andouille, Geoduck42, but its Pierre van Stron rather than Pierre von Stron. "Van" is Belgian/Dutch and merely indicates lineage for anyone and everyone while "von" is German and is indicative of at least a duke in one's ancestral line. I neglected to capitalize the Van in the character's name on his page.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC)